


Alive in Death

by awareslaura



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Play, Dirty Talk, Fight Sex, Fighting, Frottage, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareslaura/pseuds/awareslaura
Summary: Prompt: What if Negan takes Carl into the RV instead of Rick that first night.





	Alive in Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anonymous on Tumblr.
> 
> I'm not even sure how it goes this dirty but here we go! I might follow up with more if people want to see it.

Carl watched as his Dad was pulled away to the RV, he shouted out and before he knew what he was doing he punched out at the asshole that called himself Negan. He tried to land another blow but was stopped by strong arms grabbing at his. Two of his followers pinned him down on the floor, dirt filling his nose making him choke.

“Well,  _shit_. Looks like the kid knows how to land a fuckin punch. _Wow_.” Negan said as he checked out his jaw, Jesus-fuckin-Christ this lot was gonna be a handful. “You better be praying that this doesn't leave any kind of mark kid or you'll live to fuckin’ regret it. Get him up.” He directed the last words to his guys who dragged him up from the ground. He stood in front of the kid, grabbing his hair to force him to look him in the eye. “If you didn't want me to take your daddy you coulda just said so, there’s just no need for violence. Not that it's a problem, I'll just take you instead. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Rick.” He instructed as the man in question let out a protest.

Negan gestured to his men to release Carl and grabbed his upper arm in a punishing grip. He pulled him towards the door and shoved him into the small space. Carl grunted as he lost his footing and ended up hitting one of the counters, the edge slamming into his hips, spreading pain over his body. He heard the door slam behind him, he quickly turned, the need for revenge overtaking his body, mingling with the pain to drive him towards Negan, he stopped short at the click of a gun in his face.

“Don't even fucking think about it, cowboy. You go sit in the passenger seat, we're gonna go for a nice fuckin’ trip into the countryside.” He pointed his gun towards the front of the van. “Go on.”

Begrudgingly Carl did as told, no point in arguing with a crazy man that had a gun. He sat down and waited for the man to start the RV. They remained in silence for the journey, Carl used every moment to memorize where they were and the objects around him. He tried to find something that he could use to kill him. He'd have to wait until they'd stopped though, he couldn't risk the RV crashing, he'd either die in the process or it'd bring a hoard of walkers down on them. He didn't have to wait long, soon enough Negan put the RV into park and turned to face Carl, gun pointing in his direction again. They were in the middle of a car park, he could see derelict shop fronts all around them, plenty of places to run to if he needed to.

“Get into the back.” Negan tilted his head in that direction. “Go sit on the couch at the back, you even _think_ about trying something funny and I’ll blow a fucking hole in that goddamn head of yours.”

He could feel Negan following close behind, the sharp metal of the gun dug into his back when he was slow moving forward. He went to sit at the edge of the ragged seat, only perching just in case he had a chance to make a run for it. His eye scanned the area as Negan came to stand in front of him, it fell on a single knife that was resting on a table just by the door. If he had the right moment he could grab the knife on the way to hit at Negan. Then he could shove the knife so deep into his skull that it'd come out the other end. Wicked delight spread through him at the thought of getting revenge, he just had to bide his time.

Silence filled the room as they stared at each other, both taking the other in. Looking for weaknesses, evaluating strengths, each trying to stare the other down. Carl’s eye flickered down the man’s body, his body belied his strength if he hadn’t just seen what the man was capable of he might have thought he could take him in a fight. He knew better now, knew that the sleek leather jacket he wore covered muscles capable of beating a man to death. He dragged his eye back up to his face, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. Getting sick of waiting for the man to speak Carl snarked at him.

“Is there a reason you brought me here or are we just gonna sit here and stare at each other all day?”

“Well, darlin’ as much as I'm damn well sure you could stare at my fucking gorgeous face all day I do have other business for us.” Negan replied, shifting his hips on the counter.

That didn't sound good, Carl thought, anything to do with this man couldn't be good.

“I want half of your shit.” Negan stated, no reason to beat around the bush he thought. “Everything you have is now mine. Your little town, the people in it, **you** are all mine now. Anything I say goes, if I want your hat you give it to me, if I want a three-course meal you damn well make me one. If I want you to burn that place of yours to the ground you smile and light up the fucking match. I'm a simple man Carl with simple needs. Do as I say and none of your other friends die tonight.”

“And if we don't?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

Negan grinned at him.

“Then I go back there and kill every single damn person there until you understand that I'm not fucking around.” Negan leaned back, chuckling at his next words. “I mean you just have to ask the fuckers whose heads I just smashed in.”

That was it. Carl lunged at the man, grabbing the knife off the table, adrenaline pounding through his body as he pushed him further back onto the counter. He tried to bring the knife up to the man’s throat, ready to feel the warm spurt of blood that would come as he dragged it across the soft flesh. He heard Negan grunt at the impact, felt his hands coming up to grab his wrists, redirecting the one with the knife away from him. Carl pushed harder, willing himself to sink the blade into any area of skin he could reach.

He felt the other man jolt forward, the hand not holding the knife away from him, grabbed Carl’s hips as he twisted them around. He pushed himself up against Carl, pinning him to the table beside them with his hips, his hand finally succeeding in holding the knife away from his body.

“You know Carl, it really isn’t nice to throw knives around like this? I could’ve gotten _hurt_!” Negan admonished him.

“What a shame that would be.” Carl snarled at him, still trying to loosen the grip the man had on his hand, he inhaled sharply as the grip grew all the more tighter, it felt like he was crushing his bones.

Negan tutted at him. “Now now Carl if you play nice no one has to get hurt again tonight.” His breath floated across his face as he leaned in closer. “Well, except you, seeing as we still have to deal with your _punishment_.”

Their chests brushed against each other as the both tried to recapture their breath, the air between them mixed, Carl felt almost heady with it. The man still hadn’t backed off, was still invading his space with that goddamn smirk of his. Carl wanted nothing more than to punch it off his face.

“I thought being forced to spend time with you was my punishment?” Carl said as he tried to twist out of his grip again only to feeling it tighten even more, the arm still around his hips pushing them even closer to stop his movements.

“You do know how to hurt a guy’s feelings Carl.”

“Didn’t think you _had_ any.” He snarked back, no one who could so heartlessly kill people like he did could possibly feel anything. He held back a whimper as nails dug into his hip through the thin shirt he wore. Clearly he was getting under the man’s skin he realised with a smirk that he allowed to spread across his face.

“Now that’s just fuckin’ _rude_.”

“So sorry, must have forgot my manners.”

“Clearly you Momma didn’t put any in you.” Negan remarked.

Anger raged through him at the mention of his Mother, Carl used his free arm to punch him across the face. The man used the back of his hand to slap him back, failing to realise that it meant letting go of the younger man. Carl used the opportunity to push him to the floor. He immediately straddled the man, shoving the knife up against his throat as a warning not to move. Carl wanted to enjoy this, wanted to embrace the moment where he finally killed the man that had taken away two people he cared about. He shifted his weight on him, placing more pressure against the prone body beneath him.

“Ooohooo is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?” Negan’s eyes lit up with glee when he realised the little badass was turned on by their little tussle. The hard length becoming more pronounced after he moved on him. He practically moaned when the kid pushed the blade harder against his throat. “Kinky motherfucker. Does your Daddy know that you get off on this kinda thing?”

“Shut. Up.” Carl ground out through gritted teeth, he tried to control the blush that spread across his face. He hadn’t even noticed himself getting hard, he was too busy trying to kill the damn man.

“Go on then baby. Sink it in. You _know_ you want to” Negan taunted. He gestured to the knife, baring his throat even more.

“Shut it.” He dug the blade in just that little bit more, a sliver of red appeared at the tip, Negan’s blood, he eye was drawn to the little bead. A dark part of his mind wanted him to lean down and lick it up, bite at it until more spilled out.

“I bet you’d fuckin’ enjoy it, a badass like you. You’d fuckin’ stay there watching ever drop of blood spill out my body.”

His face flushed at the images his word produced, his hips rocked slightly on top of Negan, he didn't’ fail to notice the flash of lust that crossed Negan’s eyes.

“Bet you’d even fuckin jerk off to it, use my blood to make yourself nice and wet.”

Carl felt his heart race that little bit harder at his words. He felt the blade slip as sweat slicked his hand. Negan took advantage of the momentary distraction, he sat up, wrapping an arm around the slim waist above him using it to flip him over so Carl was beneath him. Carl let out a strangled gasp as the impact ground Negan’s hips deeper between his thighs, the sweet drag of friction against his hard cock surprising him. He almost didn’t notice that he own hardness was met by another.

“Looks like I’m not the only sick fucker in the room.” He panted out, eyes flicking down to his crotch to make his point. “You get off thinking about your own death?”

“Well, who doesn't love a good rough and tumble? Can’t help it if it gets the blood flowin’ in all the _good_ places. There’s nothing that makes you feel more alive than the thought of your own death Carl, did you not feel more alive than ever when I had my bat at your head?” He smirked down at him. Carl lifted his hands to push at the unmoving chest, his knife had fallen out of his hands as they changed positions, grunting out in frustration as the man merely grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the hard RV floor.He wanted the man to shut up. He tried to move, attempting to escape the punishing grip Negan had on him, he froze when he heard a gravelly moan fill his ear.

“You know baby if you keep wrigglin’ around against my dick like that I _cannot_ be held responsible for my actions.”

“You’re disgusting.” Carl spat at the man, he stopped moving, the last thing he wanted was to encourage him, at least that what his mind was telling him, his dick had other ideas. It throbbed with every beat of his heart, every tiny bit of friction had him inching closer to release. As much as he wanted to deny it he was enjoying himself, it had been so long since he’d been allowed to let loose and fight. He forgot how addictive the thrill was, Negan was right, the knowledge that he could be killed at any moment fueling the fire in his stomach.

“I’m disgusting? You tellin’ me you’re not enjoyin’ _this_?” He accompanied his last word with a smooth grind of his hips, smirking as he watched the pleasure spread over Carl’s face, a low moan escaping those plump lips. He knew he had him and _damn_ was he gonna have fun with him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this turned on, all because of a damn kid in a cowboy hat. Who woulda thought?

“You sick fuck.” Carl breathed out, arms tensing again as he tried to escape the hold. Chest heaving as he tried to find a way out that didn’t involve him coming in his pants.

A hand came down to grip his throat, he could feel both of his own hands being squeezed together in one tight palm.

“Don't be so rude Carl not when I'm tryna be fucking nice to you.” The hand on his throat gripped tighter, restricting his breathing, it should have scared him, incited the urge to fight. Instead, it encouraged him to rock his hips upwards to grind against Negan, a low groan escaping him at the ecstasy that spread through him. Negan raised his eyebrow at the reaction, just as Negan opened his mouth to speak again the static from a radio broke through, a muffled voice spoke out into the room.

“God-fucking-dammit,” Negan exclaimed as he stood. “You stay fuckin still.” He pointed at Carl as he headed towards the steering wheel.

Carl used the time to catch his breath, he'd be damned before he listened to anything the man said so he stood and looked around for his knife. Just as his eye spotted the shimmer of silver Negan's figure blocked the way.

“Sorry to interrupt our time together but we gotta get back. Your damn group is fucking around and we gotta go sort ‘em out.” Negan trailed a hand along the soft skin of his cheek, gathering up a trail of blood that was falling from his split lip. He moved closer, pressing Carl back against the counter again. “Don't worry though baby, I'm sure we'll have a chance to finish off our lil dance.”

Carl’s lip curled up into a snarl, he shoved him away with his hands. “As if I'd _ever_ want that. You can go to hell and take all your damn followers with you.”

Negan simply laughed, tilting his head as he bit his lip. “I can tell you and me are gonna have a lotta fun kid.”

“The only fun we're gonna be having is when I finally bury my knife inside your skull.” Carl replied, glaring at the man.

“Ooh baby keep on talkin like that and we'll _never_ get back to your dear pa.” Negan winked at him before swaggering off to sit behind the wheel. “You better buckle up kid you're in for a bumpy ride.”

  



End file.
